Diamond Dragon Knights
Diamond Dragon Knights is the European Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The group of brave heroic knights of Monte Draco is led by the crown prince and the count of the knigdom who vowed to protect the innocents from those who did evil deeds and the kingdom's greatest enemy, the Kingdom of Zarokia. Origins In the medieval times of Antichthon, the kingdom of Monte Draco was once a peaceful coastal kingdom of the realm until the political upheaval has brought the unwise king named Salos under pressure due to his several incorrect decision and possessed by an evil spirit. Worried about his successor who is the better leader than him, the king ordered his men to find and dumped the prince into the sea but he was saved by his mother and taken to the farmlands where he will be safe from the king's wrath. That baby was Daniel Diamondscale, the Prince of Monte Draco. 15 years later, Daniel spent his good time with his family of farmers, cropping the fields, milking, and taken good care of farm animals and a herd of sheep. Also, he protects the family's farm as well from wild beasts with his pitchfork and hunting knife for protecting. During his time as a farmer, Daniel was chosen and anointed by the members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Daniel wants to know who he really is but it will have to wait as he accepts his adoptive parents' wishes. Until one day, the soldiers came to the farmland for supplies for the troops and Daniel was asked his parents to bring the caravan of foods to the war camp at the northwest of Monte Draco where the barbarian invaders are setting their sight to conquer the land. As he arrived at the war camp, soldiers were frightened and remained on a standstill for 40 days. Even the king, his true father, was afraid to face their champion who is so powerful. Then suddenly when he realized his destiny given by the Heavenly Dragons, Daniel challenged the barbarian champion after he told the king and was prepared for a single combat to determine the outcome which he did as he slew the champion with his sword, cutting off his ankle in a fatal blow and decapitate him. With the barbarians fled in terror, Daniel became the kingdom's champion and earned his rank as a knight. For seven years, Daniel was granted to command his small where he meet Nolt Boltspark, a young captain, and other brave knights from the previous war. In every battle they fought, Daniel and his unit became war heroes who have slain tens of thousands of Monte Draco's enemies, but it also triggered the fear grip the king. At the king's castle for a night feast of their victory, Daniel meet his sister, Lili Diamondscale, and danced with her. During the dance, he was whispered by his sister that he's the missing son of the king years ago and his true mother saved his life when he was a baby. But for Daniel, he doesn't know the truth just until one night the truth will happened. After the feast is over, Daniel saw the spirit of his true mother and followed to his room where he found his cradle where he was taken away. His vision began to remember so sudden as he recognized the room so long ago and realized who he really is. Then, the king has arrived and plotted to murder him but his attempt failed as Daniel managed to dodged his spear and escaped the castle with the help of his sister and Nolt. Having escaped the castle, he was joined his loyal knights who believed the king was corrupted and vowed to restore the kingdom whatever it takes and moved to the foreign kingdom where they can be safe. For months, knights and soldiers have defected to him and many people who lived in Monte Draco have fled and took refuge in the foreign country. Adding to his ranks, Nolt and his sister have joined his side accompanied by the elite knights of Monte Draco after they've learned the motive from the corrupt king . Then, they've spotted a huge hunting party, in a size of army, and they've camped near the refugee camp although they didn't found it yet. At night, Daniel and Nolt infiltrated the king's camp and entered his tent where the king is asleep. What he was doing was to steal the king's scepter as the symbol of power, rather than to kill him so he spared his life because of the strict rule of all the kingdoms of Antichthon. After they stole the king's scepter, Daniel called on his father at dawn and demanded to tell the truth and confess his sins. With his strong words is given to him, Daniel and his fellow allies left the kingdom and took refuge in the Kingdom of Grimaldi where he was granted for only a limited of time whenever he's ready to return to Monte Draco. Two weeks later, Daniel, Nolt, and Lili went to hunting in the woods until they've spotted the dying Monte Draconian soldier who came to inform them that the kingdom has fallen to the new ruthless king, King Zarok Palethorn of the Kingdom of Zarok, and his evil army of demons and Draconians. Even worse, his corrupt father have lost his castle and land to them, his army is depleted by mass desertions, mutiny, and demoralization and the Gods of Antichthon no longer answer his prayers. As Monte Draconian soldier died, Daniel and his allies began their preparation as they recruit the troops and volunteers, train them, and gather the horses and weapons. After the preparation is complete, Daniel received a sad and terrible news. His father died in battle after he was nearly defeated by the Zarokian Army which he committed suicide. Soon after, Daniel became the Crown Prince of Monte Draco and began his plan to liberate his home kingdom by starting freeing the farmland where he was raised as his first objective. After the liberation of the farmland, Daniel's plan worked as parts of the kingdom were freed one by one, from a small village to a port town. Even they've taken over the small castle on the rock from the barbarians at nightfall and established as their main base of operation which it has the defenses and a very good sight from above to below. At the rocky castle, there they meet El-Tatarre, a wandering mercenary from the Middle East who helped Monte Draco's resistance, and Aubert Drakenburg, a former councilor to his father now the adviser to Daniel, and joined the group to free the kingdom. Once they've liberated the large parts of the kingdom, Danial and his fellow allies begins their next phase of liberating the kingdom. Instead of military plan, they begin with the diplomatic mission by visiting King Palethorn's palace at the coast while the revolution is set in motion once the people and prisoners of war were freed from prison to dungeons. On the next night, Daniel and his sister have entered the royal palace for diplomacy but the Zarokian doesn't make diplomacy with their enemies including Daniel's kingdom. However, the diplomacy is just their smokescreen as the knights have infiltrated the city prison and broke them free quietly without raising any alarm which they've successfully did. Meanwhile at the royal palace, Daniel finally face to face with his nemesis at the royal banquet but they don't talk much often. Daniel understand his words but he won't follow his evil deeds for what he have to his country like his father did. But, he persuade not to invade other kingdoms and negotiate a peace but King Palethorn won't talk about peace. The negotiation and conversation with tension continues until the revolution has begun as Daniel's fellow knights led the free people of Monte Draco and breached into the palace's main gate and the chaos has begun. Daniel and his sister revealed themselves as they've readied their weapon and attacked the royal guards of King Palethorn. The battle was ensued by clashes of swords as Daniel and his nemesis battled each other throughout the castle. They fought from the hallway to the palace's tower where Daniel was about to defeat him but he was knocked down to the floor by his evil Chaos magic and King Palethorn was about to finish him off until Daniel's Aura was unlocked and foiled his attempt to kill and then defeated him with a single blow as he pushed him off from the tower but King Palethorn survived and they shall meet each other again in the future. With the Zarokian Army is retreated, the Kingdom of Monte Draco is finally liberated and Daniel is officially became the Crown Prince and the Count of Monte Draco with the open palm for the people vowed to protect the kingdom and helping his allies from other kingdoms whatever he can do to help them, both political and militarily. In 21st century, Daniel Diamondscale and his fellow knights were sighted at the charity Formula 1 race in Monte Carlo, Monaco, where he was challenged by a rouge super villain who has gone postal but he managed to stop him as he destroyed his little doomsday device and saved the day when he busted him down. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they heard the news. As Daniel and his fellow knights were visited by the UN Paranormal Division, they offered to join the organization which they've accepted as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. Team Members Daniel Diamondscale The young prince and the count is the team leader and the descendent of the royal family. Before he was a prince of the blood relative of the royal family, Daniel was a farmer who turns out to be a missing son which he raised by his friendly adoptive family. Now knowing the truth, Daniel vowed to protect the innocents with his life anyway he can. Nolt Boltspark The Drakeling who was the young captain of the unit now a best friend of Daniel and the captain of the guard. Nolt Boltspark is the son of the previous captain of the guard under the service of Daniel's father. When his father retired, Nolt became the successor and followed the order from his king until he left the kingdom to join Daniel's army and liberated the kingdom after the king's death following by the Zarokian Army's defeat. He carried his rocketeer rifle as his main weapon. Lili Diamondscale Daniel's sister is the Magic-User class of the group. Lili Diamondscale is the daughter of the corrupt king and she knew her temper and unwise decisions he did in the past. In her life, she was attended to the academy where she wants to be a magician, casting magic spells with focus and concentration and then she passed her class. But after the king's anger is revealed to the kingdom, Lili abandoned her father and joined Daniel's army and then liberated the kingdom from the Zarokian Army since after her father's death. She can cast the spells of the elements and healing magic. Sir Reno Hogburg The Anthro-Boar knight is the commander of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Reno Hogburg is one of the war heroes who have led 10,000 brave knights against the 12.000 Jovanian barbarians in the Battle of Boarenstein. After his great service for the kingdom, Sir Hogburg served the king until he left after his anger was revealed to the kingdom and joined Daniel's army then liberated Monte Draco from the occupied forces from the Kingdom of Zarkia. Sir Ludwig Beakton The Avian-like Rooster is the skilled archer and marksmanship of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Beakton is one of the war heroes who have defeated 800 Aviak Imperial Soldiers with his sword and bow and arrows for defending Castle Crowlieus. After the battle, Sir Beakton served for the Monte Draconian king until his anger was revealed to the kingdom, he left his army and joined Daniel's army then liberated the kingdom from the Zarokian Army. Sir Pierre Reptilloff The Imp-like Lizard is the skilled spearman of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Reptilloff is one of the war heroes who have pierced 500 Jovanian Draconian soldiers with his powerful spear in the defense of Castle Thickscale. After the defense of castle is a success by defeating the Jovanian Army, Sir Reptilloff served the Monte Draconian king until his wrath is revealed to the kingdom, prompt to leave his army and joined Daniel's army then liberated Monte Draco from the Zarokian Army. Sir Reptilloff is the friendly rival of Sir Louie Clockdile. Sir Louie Clockdile The Crocodilefolk is the the skilled halberd knight of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Clockdile is one of the war heroes who have slain 500 Jovanian Crocodilefolk soldiers, decapitating their heads with his halberd, in the defense of Castle Thickscale. After the successful defense of Castle Thickscale, Sir Clockdile went to serve the Monte Draconian king until his wrath is revealed to the kingdom, prompting to leave his army and Daniel's army then liberated Monte Draco from the Zarokian Army. Sir Clockdile is the friendly rival of Sir Pierre Reptilloff. Sir Grégory Vigilanté The Imp is the vigilant guard of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Vigilanté has served the Monte Draconian king for a long time, keeping him safe from the attacks from assassins and protecting the castle from saboteurs and spies. Until one day, he sees the king is possessed by an evil spirit after he witnessed his terrible decisions from the battles he fought. After his wrath was revealed and exposed to the kingdom, Sir Vigilanté left the king alone and joined Daniel's army for protection to the anointed king and the Crown Prince and the Count of Monte Draco. After the liberation of Monte Draco from the Zarokian Army, Sir Vigilanté vowed to protect the kingdom from any evil who dare to harm the innocents. Sir Maugier Francisco The Anthro-Pig is the valiant knight of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Francisco is one of the war heroes who have slain one thousand Jovanian soldiers in the Battle of Corisa Helm Deep. After the great battle, Sir Francisco served the Monte Draconian king until his wrath is revealed to the kingdom and left his army then joined Daniel's army. After the liberation of Monte Draco from the Zarokian Army, Sir Francisco will remain at Daniel's side as long there's enough battles awaiting for him. Sir Milun Carlos The little Imp is the bravest and smartest knight of the elite knights of Monte Draco. Sir Carlos was a squire at the time but now fully a knight. But the real problem was that he is too small for big battles; but that won't stop him from intervene one of the battles and that battle was at Corisa Helm Deep where he defeated 100 Jovanian reserve soldiers, destroyed 10 war siege tools, and slain one and only enemy general. After the battle is over, Sir Carlos is now officially a knight despite disobeying orders from the knighthood and served the Monte Draconian king until his wrath was revealed to the kingdom and Sir Carlos left his army and joined Daniel's army. After the liberation of Monte Draco from the Zarokian Army, Sir Carlos will do anything he can to help his allies and defeat their enemies, no matter what size they are. El-Tatarre The Arabian imp who is the mercenary from the Middle Eastern kingdom. El-Tatarre is a thief and assassin with swordsmanship skill who is hired by many contractors to carry out his tasks. But in his life, he was a gambler, the ladies-man, and a cheater who got himself into trouble with other mercenaries but he manage to steal his glories from until he escaped to European Antichthon where he was hired by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons in exchange for his asylum in one of the kingdoms where he can live and that's in Monte Draco where he joined Daniel's group. Aubert Drakenburg The noble Dragonkind is the adviser and the strategist of Daniel's kingdom. Aubert Drakenburg was the adviser of Daniel's father for years but he helped Daniel's mother to saved her son from his wrath and secretly helped the army of deserters. After the king's temper is revealed to the people of Monte Draco, Aubert left the kingdom and took refuge in one of the friendly kingdoms until he joined Daniel's army to liberate Monte Draco after the king's death. After the liberation of Monte Draco, Aubert will help Daniel for whatever he need. Inspirations * Inspired from Medievil and the Count of Monte Cristo. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons